


Now They Look Abroad to See

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Godzilla: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Nick muses on how the team and his adopted child would be seen in the future.





	Now They Look Abroad to See

**Author's Note:**

> _Godzilla: The Series_ © Toho, Sony, Centropolis
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "legend."

Watching Godzilla bask peacefully next to the boathouse, Nick wondered how the stories would be told in the future once he and the team were gone.  
  
Would his adopted son be seen as a myth, like how his biological father was once worshiped as a sea god by the islanders?  
  
Would the scientific community vilify the team, or put them on pedestals?  
  
Audrey and Animal might become footnotes in journalism history, depending on the stories they reported.  
  
Nick figured that the US Army's history books might have several chapters dedicated to Hicks, given for what he did and believed in.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from William Blake's "[A Dream](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Dream_\(Blake_poem\))".


End file.
